As the number Electric Vehicles deployed increase the likely hood for several of these Electric Vehicles being housed within the same local area and connect to common utility transformer become more likely. There is a high probability that multiple Electric Vehicles will require recharging at the same time. This increased load on a common connected transformer will likely present an overload condition due to the inadequate sizing of the existing transformer infrastructure and would cause the transformer to fail resulting in power distribution failure.
When multiple electric vehicle charging systems are active, peak demands can overlap increasing overall demand of the central supply point (the local distribution transformer). The only means to protect the central point supply is to coordinate each separate peak load domain so they do not overload the central supply point (i.e. the utility power transformer).
Control within each independent load domain is determined by its own EV battery charging policy, which can be influenced by variable electricity rate plans (for example time-of-use pricing) as set by a utility or third party service. By exerting external control within each independent domain, a specific pre-negotiated re-charge policy can be exercised, thus the total load of the single point supply can be predicted and managed.